culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Under a Blood Red Sky
| Recorded = 6 May 1983 – 20 August 1983 | Studio = Effanel Music Mobile | Genre = Rock, post-punk | Length = 35:29 | Label = Island | Producer = Jimmy Iovine | Last album = War (1983) | This album = Under a Blood Red Sky (1983) | Next album = The Unforgettable Fire (1984) | Misc = }} | rev2 = Chicago Tribune | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = A− | rev4 = Pitchfork Media | rev4score = 9.0/10 | rev5 = Rolling Stone | rev5score = | rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev6Score = | rev7 = The Village Voice | rev7score = A− | noprose = yes }} Under a Blood Red Sky is a live album by Irish rock band U2, produced by Jimmy Iovine and released in 1983. Along with its companion concert film, U2 Live at Red Rocks: Under a Blood Red Sky, the release helped establish U2's reputation as a live band, making the band a popular live college rock act. History The album consists of live recordings from three shows on the band's War Tour, from Colorado and Boston in the US and from Germany. An accompanying concert video entitled U2 Live at Red Rocks: Under a Blood Red Sky was released the following year. Unlike the album, the film was recorded entirely at the outdoor Red Rocks Amphitheatre on 5 June 1983. The band's performance of "Sunday Bloody Sunday" from the film has been cited as one of Rolling Stone s "50 Moments that Changed the History of Rock and Roll." The title is taken from the lyrics of the song "New Year's Day", originally released on U2's War album. The album was re-released on 29 September 2008 as a remastered CD with a DVD of the Red Rocks concert. Track listing Notes During the performance of "The Electric Co.", Bono included a 27-second snippet of Stephen Sondheim's "Send in the Clowns". When Under a Blood Red Sky was released, U2 failed to get permission and pay the appropriate licensing and royalty fees to include that piece of Sondheim's tune on the album. When Sondheim objected, U2 agreed to pay a $50,000 (US) penalty for the unauthorized use and to press all future releases with a new version that did not include the snippet. Essentially, there are now two versions of the vinyl album: the original with the full "The Electric Co." running 5:18 and the edited version which runs 4:51. However, the various CDs pressed around the world all vary in the versions of the song that are included. *The trifold digipack CD pressed in the U.S. correctly lists "The Electric Co." at 4:51 and contains the edited version of the song. *Later U.S. CD pressings in the standard jewel box format incorrectly list "The Electric Co." at 5:18, but have the edited version of the song. *Some, and perhaps all, European pressings of the CD correctly list "The Electric Co." at 5:18 and have the unedited version of the song (the same is likely true of other worldwide CD pressings). *An Australian pressing of the CD lists the track at 4:57, but the song actually runs the full 5:18. *The remastered editions all contain the edited version of the song. Personnel *Bono – lead vocals, guitar *The Edge – guitar, keyboards, backing vocals, bass guitar on "40" *Adam Clayton – bass guitar, guitar on "40" *Larry Mullen, Jr. – drums Charts and certifications See also *U2 discography References Notes External links *[http://www.u2wanderer.org/disco/alb004.html Under a Blood Red Sky] at U2 Wanderer, with comprehensive details on various editions, cover scans, lyrics, and more *Lyrics Category:Albums produced by Jimmy Iovine Category:English-language live albums Category:U2 live albums Category:1983 live albums Category:Albums recorded at Red Rocks Amphitheatre Category:1983 albums